Information management in an organization may involve a large number of clients running many different applications. Also, the organization may wish to specify that different types of data from the various clients should be routed to different destinations. The organization also may wish to specify that different types of data must have different transformations performed on them. With the possibility of numerous data sources, data destinations, and data transformations, information management in the organization can be a complex problem. Further, each data source and data destination within the organization may define its own data format or data operations. Thus, each application in the organization may use a specialized agent to link the application to the organization's information management hierarchy. Installing specialized agents on each client running a particular application adds further complexity to the problem of information management. Some organizations may wish to monitor the ongoing success and efficiency of information management tasks. Monitoring information management tasks adds yet another layer of complexity to the problem of information management in the organization.